creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Shadow of Souls
thumb|154px|Shadow Of SoulsDie folgenden Ereignisse spielten sich in den Winterferien vor zwei Jahren ab. Damals übernachtete ich für einige Tage bei meinem besten Freund Noel, welcher nicht gerade nebenan wohnte, sondern einige Städte entfernt. Jedenfalls beschlossen wir, am Tag bevor ich nach Hause fuhr, uns nur gruselige Dinge anzusehen. Wieso wir das taten, wussten wir nicht genau. Wir hatten einfach Lust darauf. So stopften wir unser Hirn mit diversen Horrorfilmen, wie Scream oder Saw und unzähligen Creepypasta-Videos voll. Irgendwann bekamen wir Hunger, also ging ich zum Imbiss um die Ecke und holte uns Hamburger und Pommes. Als ich zurückkehrte, rief Noel mich sofort zu sich und zeigte mir einen Link auf Google. Dort stand „Shadow of Souls – Sie kriegen auch dich…!Ansehen auf eigene Gefahr!” Der Titel an sich war nicht sehr furchterregend, doch Noels und meine Neugier war geweckt, weshalb wir auf den Link klickten. Während des Ladens fiel mir auf, dass sich der Ladekreis vom Tab in einem sich drehenden Ziegenschädel verwandelt hatte. Als ich Noel darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, wurden wir bereits zur Seite des Videos geleitet. Sie war ziemlich schlicht. Nur ein strahlend weißer Hintergrund und die übliche Werbung, wie auf jeder Website war zusehen. Das Bild des Videos war rabenschwarz, abgesehen von einem hellgrauen Schriftzug: „Play now (if you dare)”, darüber das Playsymbol. Noel startete es ohne zu zögern. Für die ersten paar Sekunden war weder etwas zu sehen, noch etwas zu hören. Das Video blieb einfach schwarz. Doch als wir uns gerade dazu entschlossen hatten, die Seite zu verlassen, ertönte plötzlich ein schriller, lauter Piepton. Ich konnte es kaum aushalten, obwohl ich mir die Ohren zuhielt. Nachdem es endlich vorbei war, sah man ein rauschendes Bild. So wie bei einem Fernseher, bei dem man das Antennenkabel entfernt hatte. Immer wieder blitzen darin Bilder auf. Dies ging jedoch so schnell, dass wir sie nicht richtig erkennen konnten. Einige Bilder schienen Menschen darzustellen, andere Tiere und manche konnten wir überhaupt nicht identifizieren. Allerdings war klar, dass alle diese Bilder schwarz-weiß waren – passend zum Rauschen. So ging es ein oder zwei Minuten. Dann wurden Szenen aus bekannten Horrorfilmen abgespielt. Sie waren hauptsächlich aus asiatischen, wie The Ring, Ju-on und a Tale of two sisters, aber auch der Clown aus „Es” kam vor. Viele von den Szenen wurden in negativ gezeigt und zwischen ihnen lagen wieder schwarz-weiße Bilder. Doch dieses Mal konnte man sie genau erkennen. Es waren Fotos von toten Menschen und Tieren. Oft lagen sie einfach nur da, doch je mehr Filmszenen kamen, desto heftiger wurden die Fotos. Am Ende sah man nur noch aufgeschlitzte und zerstückelte Leichenteile, um denen herum Gedärme lagen und hingen. Die Fotos wurden von einer Musik umspielt, die klang als ob sie von einem psychisch gestörten Kind komponiert wurde. „Was soll die Scheiße?”, kam es irgendwann aus Noel heraus. Ich konnte sehen, dass er sich bei dem Anblick wohl am liebsten übergeben hätte, denn sein Gesicht war kreidebleich. „Mir reichts, ich mach das jetzt aus!”, sagte er. Jedoch geschah nichts als er auf den Zurück-Pfeil klickte und aus irgendeinem Grund ließ sich das Video weder anhalten noch zurückspulen. Wir waren gezwungen es durch zusehen. …Naja, wir wären gezwungen gewesen, wenn mir nicht der Einfall gekommen wäre, einfach den Pc auszuschalten. Noel ging auf „Herunterfahren”, während das Video weiter lief. Als er auf den Button drückte, hörten Die Filmscenen schlagartig auf. Anstelle von ihnen war nun eine Parkplatzaufnahme zusehen, auf der langsam eine Gestalt erschien. Wie die Bilder am Anfang konnte man sie nicht erkennen. Kurz bevor der Hintergrund für das Herunterfahren erschien, stand die Gestalt auf einmal ganz nah vor der Kamera. Sie sah aus wie ein schwarzer Schatten mit glühenden, giftgrünen Augen. Ca. zwei Sekunden bevor der Pc ausging hörten wir noch wie eine tiefe Stimme sagte: „Auch euch werden wir uns holen.” Die Stimme klang zudem noch so, als würde sie lachen. Das Lachen war aber nicht freundlich, sondern einfach nur angsteinflössend. Weder sie, noch die Gestalt werde ich jemals vergessen. An sich ging das Video über zehn Minuten. Nachdem der Computer ausgeschaltet war, setzen Noel und ich uns in die Küche, wo ich zuvor unsere Hamburger und die Pommes abgestellt hatte. Minutenlang saßen wir nur da ohne zu sprechen oder etwas zu tun. Noel starre die gesamte Zeit auf den Fliesenboden. Seine Eltern waren auf einem Geburtstag eingeladen, weswegen sie an diesem Tag erst sehr spät wiederkamen. Nach einiger Zeit traute ich mich etwas zu sagen: „Wollen wir vielleicht erst mal was essen? Ich meine, es wird ja sonst auch nur kalt…” Eigentlich passte diese Frage nicht wirklich in unsere Situation, weil Noel immer noch aussah, wie ein Gespenst, also würde er wohl nichts essen wollen. Jedoch nickte er auf meine Frage, ging zum Küchenschrank und holte uns Gläser und Fanta. Während wir aßen herrschte erneut Stille, bis Noel meinte, dass das was wir gesehen hätten, krank gewesen war – vor allem die Fotos und das Ende. Den ganzen restlichen Abend schalteten wir den Pc nicht mehr ein. Wir versuchten uns mit Videospielen und anderen Dingen abzulenken, doch wirklich geholfen hat es nicht. Zumindest sah ich immer und immer wieder diese Bilder und die Gestalt vor mir. Schlafen konnte ich in der Nacht auch kaum, ebenso Noel. Am nächsten Tag nahm ich gegen 18Uhr den Zug zurück in meine Stadt. Es war schon dunkel und die Fahrt dauerte gut 40 Minuten. Ich setzte mich in ein beinahe leeres Abteil. Abgesehen von mir saßen nur noch eine alte Frau, ein jüngerer Mann und eine kleine Familie in ihm. Doch nach und nach verschwanden auch sie. Nach 20 Minuten Fahrtzeit war ich komplett alleine. Drei Stationen trennten mich noch von meinem Ausstiegsort. Ich wollte gerade meinen Vater anrufen, als der Zug ruckartig stehen blieb und es stockfinster wurde. Wäre das Licht von meinem Handy nicht gewesen, hatte nicht das Geringste sehen können. Ich leuchtete vorsichtig das Abteil ab, als mein Herz auf einmal wie wild anfing zu schlagen. Aus den Lautsprechern drang ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, als würde jemand in langsamen Zügen atmen. Ich fühlte mich von allen Seiten beobachtet, obwohl ich wusste, dass niemand da war…Oder vielleicht doch? Mehrfach sah ich hinter mich, um mich zu vergewissern, dass auch wirklich niemand dort war. Kurze Zeit später ging das Licht wieder an, gefolgt von einer Durchsage: „Wir entschuldigen uns. Es gab technische Probleme. Die Fahrt wird sofort wieder aufgenommen.“ Noch während der Zugfahrer sprach, setzte sich die Bahn wieder in Bewegung. Mir war, als wurde mir ein Stein vom Herzen fallen, als es endlich vorbei war. Ich hatte es Noel zwar nicht gesagt, aber mich hatte dieses komische Video ziemlich mitgenommen und durch den Schlafmangel war es für mich noch schlimmer. Als ich ausstieg, holte mich mein Vater ab, den ich zuvor angerufen hatte. Während der Autofahrt erzählte er mir, dass ich die Nacht allein sein würde, da er mit seinen Freunden einen trinken gehen wollte. Es war zwar nichts Ungewöhnliches, da er es öfters tat, aber ich hatte nach dieser Nachricht ein unwohles Gefühl im Bauch. Gesagt habe ich ihm davon allerdings nichts, genauso wie vom Video. Nachdem wir zu Hause angekommen waren, dauerte es nicht lange bis mein Vater wieder verschwand und mich allein zurück ließ. Einzig unsere Katze war noch mit mir im Haus. Ich versuchte mich hinzulegen, um zumindest etwas Schlaf nachzuholen. Jedoch wachte ich kurz vor 20 Uhr wieder auf. Da ich nicht schlafen konnte, machte ich mir ein Brot und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Zu meiner Verwunderung war auf dem Bildschirm nur Weiß zusehen. Der Ton ging, doch das Bild… Weil ich dachte, dass sich vielleicht irgendeinen Kabel gelöst haben könnte, ging ich näher heran. Doch bevor ich richtig an ihm dran war, spuckte der Fernseher plötzlich Funken und ich wurde gegen mein Bett geschleudert. Als ich mich wieder ausgerappelt hatte, sah ich erneut zu ihm und erschrak. Das Gerät qualmte und man konnte durch ein riesiges Loch mitten hindurch sehen. Ich konnte wirklich von Glück reden, dass mir nichts Schlimmeres passiert war, als eine Beule am Kopf. Einige Zeit war ich wie eingefroren. Zumindest bis mir der fürchterliche Gestank in die Nase stiegt, den der Fernseher absonderte. Es war ein Geruch, als würden mehrere Leichenhaufen gleichzeitig verwesen. Sofort riss ich das Fenster auf und holte tief Luft. Leider konnte ich den Fernseher alleine nicht hochheben, da es so ein alter Röhrenfernseher war (auch wenn er nun wahrscheinlich um einiges leichter war). Aber ich wollte ihn auch nicht hochheben. Alles was ich wollte, war nur aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Also ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, nachdem ich mir etwas zum Kühlen geholt hatte. Mit den Tiefkühlerbsen auf der Stirn legte ich mich aufs Sofa. Nach einiger Zeit schloss ich langsam meine Augen und schlief erneut ein. Dieses Mal schlief ich mehrere Stunden. Vermutlich hatte mich das mit dem Fernseher so gestresst, dass ich endlich schlafen konnte. Was mich bis heute immer noch zum nachdenken bringt, ist dass es keinen Knall gab, als er explodierte. Nachdem ich fünf Stunden geschlafen hatte, wurde ich sehr unschön geweckt. Durch unser ganzes Haus halle ein entsetzliches Geschrei, so als würde man eine Katze auf grausamste Weise quälen. Ich wollte das Licht einschalten, konnte aber den Lichtschalter nicht finden und mein Vater war auch noch nicht zurück. Glücklicherweise wusste ich genau, wo sich unsere Taschenlampe befand. Ich nahm sie aus der Kommodenschublade und machte sie an. Als das Licht an war, konnte ich sicher sein, dass dieses Geschrei nicht von unserer Katze stammte, denn diese schlief seelenruhig in ihrem Korb und schien es offenbar auch nicht zuhören. Mit der Taschenlampe in der Hand, sah ich in allen Zimmern nach, wo dieses Geräusch herkommen könnte. Je länger ich suchte, desto stärkere Kopfschmerzen bekam ich. Aber wer würde das nicht, bei so einem Gekreische? Ich hatte schon so gut, wie alle Räume abgeklappert. Nur die Küche und der Keller waren noch an der Reihe. Da ich ehrlich gesagt eine recht starke Angst verspürte hinunter zugehen, nahm ich mir zuerst die Küche vor. Ich denke Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, dass mein Herz ohnehin schon heftig geschlagen hat. Oder könnt Ihr sagen, dass es euch nicht so gehen würde? Wie auch immer…ich ging also in die Küche, müsste allerdings ernüchternd feststellen, dass dort nichts war. Also drehte ich mich von ihr weg. Jedoch blieb ich einen Moment lang stehen, da ich wieder ein komisches Gefühl hatte. Erneut leuchtete ich in den Raum hinein. Den Boden und die Schränke entlang zum Fenster. Als der Lichtstrahl es erreichte, hörte das quälende Geschrei auf. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, irgendetwas stimme an diesem Fenster nicht. Langsam ging ich vorwärts, aus Angst, dass das selbe passieren würde, wie zuvor beim Fernseher. Zum Glück passierte nichts dergleichen. Doch als ich aus dem Fenster sah erstarrte ich für einen Augenblick. Was mich so schockierte, war ein Baum, dessen Äste schon fast an der Scheibe kratzten. Denn genau dieser Baum, stand normalerweise zehn Meter weit entfernt! Wie konnte das also sein? Ich verstehe es bis heute nicht…Während ich auf den Baum starrte, spürte ich plötzlich einen leichten Luftzug an meinem Nacken, so als wurde mir jemand dagegen pusten. Schlagartig drehte ich mich um, doch blickte ins Leere. Erneut fühlte ich mich von allen Seiten beobachtet. Während ich mich aufgeregt umsah, wurde ein mir vertrautes Lachen immer lauter. Genau…es war das selbe Gelächter, wie aus dem Video, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es wie bei einem Echo öfters zurückgegeben wurde. Dann ging meine Lampe aus, was allerdings nicht viel machte, da nur wenige Sekunden darauf, alles in ein grünes Licht gehüllt wurde. Nachdem dann auch noch diese grauenhafte Musik zu hören war, fing der Schweiß an mir vom Gesicht zu laufen. „Was soll das…“, stammelte ich, „Wo bist du…?! Wer bist du?!“ Ich bekam keine Antwort, nur dieses widerliche Lachen. Irgendwann hielt ich es einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich drehte durch und riss alle, aber auch wirklich alle Türen auf. Egal, ob normale Zimmertüren oder die von Schränken. Ich wollte einfach wissen, wo dieses Gelächter und die ohrenbetäubende Musik herkamen. Jedoch hätte ich nicht mit dem gerechnet, was ich sah, als ich die Tür meines Zimmers öffnete…(Ja, ich war wirklich so dumm gewesen die Türen wieder zu verschließen, nachdem ich zum ersten Mal, das Haus durchsucht hatte.) Als ich die Tür geöffnet hatte, blickte ich geradewegs in zwei giftgrüne Augen. Vor mir stand der Schatten, den ich niemals vergessen werde. Er tat nichts, er stand nur dort. Allerdings konnte ich meine Augen nicht mehr von ihm lassen. Schließlich merkte ich, wie sich meine Kehle immer weiter zuschnürte. Kurze Zeit später brach ich zu Boden. Ich konnte nur noch schwer Luft holen und fing an Blut zu spucken. Ich wusste, dass ich dort weg musste, also versuchte ich wegzurennen. Jedoch verfolgte mich der Schatten. Ich rannte die Treppe hinab. Dann den Flur entlang, Richtung Eingangstür. Überall, wo ich lang kam zersprangen die Glühbirnen hinter mir, was mein Herz noch schneller zum Rasen brachte. Als ich endlich die Haustür erreicht und es nach draußen geschafft hatte, dachte ich, dass ich in Sicherheit wäre… Leider war dies nicht der Fall, denn wie es aussah, war der Baum nicht das Einzige, was ich verschoben hatte. Alles woran ich mich erinnere, bevor ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin, waren die Scheinwerfer eines LKWs und eine eigenartige Szene, in der ein blonder Junge von einem Zug überrollt wird. Das Merkwürdigste war, dass mir der Junge ziemlich bekannt vorkam. Mein Vater erklärte mir, dass ich von einem Lastwagen angefahren und schwer verletzt wurde, gerade als er nach Hause kam. Ich lag wohl über zwei Wochen im Koma. Ich erzählte ihm, was passiert war…doch er sah mich nur besorgt an. Darauf meinte ich, dass er sich den Fernseher in meinem Zimmer und die Glühbirnen ansehen solle, wenn er mir nicht glaubt. Überrascht erwiderte er, dass mit meinem Fernseher und den Glühbirnen alles in Ordnung sei. Jedoch kam der eigentlich Schock erst, als ich sagte, dass ich Noel anrufen möchte. Mein Vater schaute mich traurig an und antwortete: “Noel ist tot…“ Ich konnte es gar nicht fassen… Mein bester Freund sollte tot sein? Entsetzt fragte ich, was mit ihm passiert war. Wie ich erfuhr, ist er vor einen Zug gesprungen, in der selben Nacht, in der all dies mit mir passiert ist. Da realisierte ich, dass der Junge, den ich gesehen hatte, er war. Ich hatte Noels Tod gesehen… Wieso er vor den Zug gesprungen ist, weiß man nicht genau. Seine Eltern sagten nur, dass er plötzlich angefangen hat zu schreien, weinen und um sich zu schlagen, daraufhin ist er aus der Tür gerannt. Ich persönlich denke, er wurde wie ich vom Geist des Videos heimgesucht und hat es nicht ausgehalten… Darum schreibe ich auch diese Zeilen. Ich möchte verhindern, dass sich noch weitere dieses Schrenkensvideo ansehen. Also solltet ihr ein Video mit dem Titel „Shadow of Souls – Sie kriegen auch dich…!Ansehen auf eigene Gefahr!” finden, schaut es euch nicht an! Mach am besten den Computer aus! Ich habe es nicht getan…und was habe ich davon? Mein bester Freund starb mit 14 Jahren und ich kann meine Beine und meinen linken Arm nicht mehr bewegen… Zudem habe ich in letzter Zeit wieder dieses Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Ich hoffe, dass ich es mir nur einbilde. Doch für den Fall, dass ich es nicht tue, habe ich Euch zumindest gewarnt! Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mittellang